The Dunsparce
by Mio Memiroa
Summary: Ash encounters a wild Dunsparce. Love ensues.


Author's Note: Okay, this time's a serious Pokémon fic. I wrote this back in April, but decided to upload it here, too. I hope you enjoy it! Reviews are welcome!

Ash waded through the tall grass in the Viridian forest. Looking for his lost pikachu cost him all his strength, as many pikachu live in the Viridian forest. As he sneezed for the forty-second time, the bushes rustled, and he heard a faint call.

"Who's there?" he gesticulated.  
"Dnsth..." the noise replied, but, because it was so far away, the remainder of the call faded into the distance.

"Hello? Pikachu?" Ash called, hoping to find his pikachu and get home early to watch some TV.  
"Dun...Dun..."  
"What is that? Hello?"

Suddenly, a huge Pokémon fell from the treetops, barely missing Ash's sneakers.

"!" he exclaimed.  
The pokémon raised its head with its multifaceted eyes, blinking excessively, and it spoke clearly and distinctly.

"Dunthparthe!" Its wing pushed imaginary bangs out of its face as it wiggled where hips would be if it were a person.

"...Are you a Dunsparce?" asked Ash perplexedly. "Well...if you'll help me find my pikachu, I'll bring you along with me."  
"Fabu-I mean, Dunthparthe!"  
"What was that?"  
"Dunthparthe?"  
"Right."

As they walked through the woods, suddenly, a couple of guys who were up to no good started making trouble in his neighborhood.

"Prepare for trouble, twerp."  
"Aw, shucks," snapped Ash. He shrugged, turning his hat backwards on his head, and sent out Dunsparce.

"Dunsparce...well, what moves do you have?"  
"DUNTHPARTHE!" exclaimed Dunsparce as he let out a well-aimed...aurora beam?

"What the-we're blasting off again!" yelled Team Rocket.

"Wow, Dunsparce. That aurora beam was...fabulous. What the heck? You can't learn aurora beam," queried Ash.  
"Dunthparthe!" said Dunsparce, in a sing-song tone.

"Well, I guess we should go home. I could really go for an orange juice in a champagne glass right about now."

The haphazard pair went home, sadly, unable to find Pikachu. As he passed his bike with the dice on the mirror that he got from the game corner, he found his mom, tapping her foot angrily while holding...

"Pikachu! I've found you!" celebrated Ash. Dunsparce's expression suddenly turned melancholy as he watched the happy scene unfold.

"Yes, Ash. He's been here the whole time. And I'm especially not happy about that one little fight you got in."  
"What, with Team Rocket? But I beat-" suddenly, he realized. It was not he who defeated Team Rocket, but, in truth, Dunsparce. He mentally went through all the memories they had together, flashback-montage-style.

Then, when he turned around to introduce his Dunsparce, he saw that it had gone!

Desperate and panicked, he turned to his mother and said, "I must find my Dunsparce! I cannot battle without him anymore! Pikachu, come with me! We must bring him home!"

He sprang with the quickness, like lightening disappeared. Sprinting into the Viridian forest, Ash looked everywhere for his Dunsparce, unable to find him. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"Dun...dunthparthe..." cried Dunsparce.  
"Dunsparce!" yelled Ash.  
"...pika..." mumbled Pikachu.

"I've come for you, Dunsparce! Why did you go away! You know you're one of my favorites! Maybe even better than Pikachu!" Pikachu charged its cheeks.  
"Dun-Dunthparthe?" asked Dunsparce to this declaration of camaraderie.  
"Yes, we'll battle together!" said Ash with conviction.

A bright, blinding light descended upon Dunsparce, lighting up all the forest. Ash hid his eyes behind his forearm, wondering what had happened. Pikachu was thoroughly freaked out. As the light disappeared, Ash peeked behind his arm to find...

...a Ninetales?

"...Dunsparce? Where did you go?" asked Ash astonishedly.  
"I am the one you seek," answered the Ninetales...Dunsparce...whatever.  
"But...Dunsparce doesn't evolve into Ninetales!"  
"I did it out of love for you. Your friendship broke the curse," answered Ninetales.  
"Wait, what cur-"  
"Let me ask you another way: do you WANT me to go back to being the fabulous Dunsparce?"  
"No-siree!" answered Ash. He turned to his pikachu, tipped his cap and said, "Smell ya later!"

Ash considered the life ahead of him. In west Pallet Town born and raised, Ash had seen little of the world. Though he had experienced it through his battles and adventures with pikachu, he decided it was time for a change. He whistled for a cab outside of Viridian forest, and the one he got was rare.

As he was about to board the cab, his mother arrived out of nowhere to ruin his plans.

"Stop!" she yelled. "You're moving with your auntie and uncle in Cerulean."  
"What?" asked Ash incredulously. He begged and pleaded with her, but she packed his suit case and sent him on his way. She gave him a kiss and then she gave him his ticket. The Ninetales followed him into the cab, now with a new direction.

Now, this is the story all about how his life got flipped-turned upside down. And I'd like to take a minute, just sit right there.  
I'll tell you how Ash became the prince of a town called Bel Air...I mean, Cerulean.

THE END.

AN: Did I mention I wrote this on…APRIL 1st?

Hehe, well, I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It would seem that I am incapable of writing a serious Pokémon fanfiction, after all.


End file.
